Seeing Stars (One Shot) Betty and Veronica
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: New York AU - Betty Cooper a photography intern, captures the attention of one of New York City's famous socialite - Veronica Lodge, who meet at Hiram Lodge's party as Betty is assigned to be the photographer for the night Beronica Endgame


Prompt based on BØRNS song, 'Seeing Stars' - Photographer!Betty, Socialite!Veronica, New York AU :)

Slight twist to the song and how I made them officially meet.

* * *

For Veronica, she had it all. The reputation, the wealth, the partying, the _name._ Lodge Enterprise. Her name was known everywhere and it was something that could not be taken from her, and she knew that from a very young age. Seeing as though her family owns New York's well known central tourist accomodation, Lodge Hotels; now expanding to future resorts and gardens - Veronica is simply... content with how things are. Although this life has brought her an endless supply and access to all the materialistic items she can wish for with one simple phone call, text or email - something was missing. Sure she enjoyed the social parties and representing the elite by simply wearing a Rolex watch and strutting in a pair of Louboutin high heels, but this didn't completely satisfy her.

One winter afternoon, Veronica set out to her favourite coffee shop, _Café au Lait_ to order her usual: a hot chocolate macchiato when she spotted a couple strolling the streets from outside the cafe window. The couple, as simplistic as they may be, seemed so in love with one another just by holding hands, and laughing on the side walk as the man charmingly cracks a joke. This seemed to be something Veronica desperately yearned for. Something she never really had the chance to experience because of her social lifestyle.

Now, enjoying the daylight of a beautiful Spring morning on her balcony of her suite, Veronica dips into the lives the usual faces she sees bustling about in the streets of New York City. There goes Hunter as he steps out of the yellow taxi at 8:30am. The well tailored and handsomely groomed lawyer; she assumes from trademark brown leather brief case he carries as he waves the taxi driver and is on his way. Going his opposite direction was Janette, the strict woman who is constantly on the phone yelling at supposedly her poor intern or husband.

Veronica looks away for a split second, before she notices that Janette is shouldered by a distracted blonde, who's eyes, rimmed with glasses were too focused on her camera - something that doesn't happen everyday; the blonde recaptures Veronica's attention.

She was a new face.

Veronica has never seen this person before, and she was quite intrigued when it comes to new things - seeing as though she's got it all. The blonde looks up from her camera, and apologises ferociously to a scowling Janette who glares at the photographer and is on her way again, phone glued to her ear and yapping. The raven haired socialite watches the new girl from her balcony, with an amused smirk as the photographer bites her lip and stifles a laugh as she watches Janette walk off.

Her focus is brought back to her camera, as she wipes the screen with her pink cardigan and steps to the side of the side walk, allowing the busy people of New York to get on with their usual morning. Veronica took this as her chance, to grab the attention of the girl - whom she nicknamed Lili.

Frazzled, she ran back into her suite and into her personal study, where a stack of papers were neatly piled on her desk; she grabbed a sheet and a pen before rushing back out the balcony. Veronica Lodge did the one thing she swore she didn't think she'd do since the third grade. Make a paper aeroplane. Writing a quick message then folding the corners of the paper, she clumsily constructed a paper aeroplane and aimed for Lili, who so thankfully was still engaged with her camera, and threw it in her direction in hopes of reaching the girl.

It seems as through the Spring breeze favoured Veronica that morning, as the plane picked up on it's speed and successfully landed at Lil's feet. Lili's attention now focused on the mysterious piece of paper, took the sheet and opened it.

 _Look up !_

Smiling at the paper, the blonde looked up at the high buildings of New York while adjusting her glasses, as she wondered who must have sent the message her way. She scanned the balconies only to find a smiling brunette, staring back at her. _Lodge Suite_.

Betty knew of the well known company, and she _definitely_ knew who was staring back at her. Veronica Lodge, socialite and daughter to Hermione and Hiram Lodge - one of the biggest company owners in New York. Betty, somewhat bashful and flattered offered the vixen a small smile before bringing the camera to her face to take a quick shot of the girl.

Veronica watched Lili bring the camera to her face, as she took a photo of her, before tucking the piece of paper into the pocket of her jeans and just like any other New Yorker, went on her way.

* * *

"Smithers just put the roses from the Blossoms..." Hermione Lodge strutted into the suite and briefly scanned the living room before pointing to the coffee table. "here, and tell them that Veronica and I will be right down for the party." Smithers nodded as he did so.

It was the night of the Lodge's celebratory party of opening their first Lodge Resort in Monaco, a week after Veronica's 'encounter' with 'Lili'. Hermione, being the business woman she is, knew that it was inevitable that the woman would be in and out of her own party.

"Anything else I can help you with ?" Smithers asked the woman.

"No, that'll be all. Thank you Smithers." Hermione smiled at the kind man, who tipped his hat and exited the room. Veronica emerged from her room, dressed elegantly in a fancy Elie Saab dress, with her signature raven waves done in a low bun.

"Well, who might this heart breaker be ?" Hermione teased, as her daughter smiled at her mother.

"You tell me, mum. I am half your genes." Veronica playfully replied, as she fixed her earrings and headed towards the elevator. "I'll see you downstairs."

The place was crowed with people Veronica never really knew. Being a socialite meant seeing new faces, and trying to remember old ones. The only person she ever considered to be her friend was Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl was simply born into wealth, her parents taking over the company of her grandparents meant that the redhead was bound to follow in the business path her family has established for her.

"Ronnie, looking as hot as ever." The said redhead smoothly complimented from behind her.

"Cheryl!" Veronica exclaimed as she hugged her friend "Ugh, thank god you're here. As much as I'm happy for daddy, I don't think I can stand all _this_ and I just got to the party." It was receptive for Veronica, and Cheryl conveniently being at every party or social event seemed to make the time worth while.

"Well, you're a socialite. It's your job. Now, quit whining and lets grab a few drinks." Cheryl insisted as she grabbed her friend's hand, before leading her through the crowd...

"Remember, formal photos of the Lodges if they directly ask you for one because they'll want to run it up with the press for approval. A few candids of the guests is allowed but make sure, if you've caught a candid of the Lodges or Blossoms for that matter: Delete it. Got it ?" Kevin instructed Betty, who was his intern nodded as they ascended the elevator and entered the Lodge suite to find the party buzzing with the atmosphere that screamed 'upper east side.'

"Got it." Betty nodded, tucking her hair out of her face as she did one last check up on her camera; and the two split up and began taking photos of the life of the party.

It was a completely different element for Betty to be in, but at the same time she seemed to be comfortable as she was able to hide behind her camera and do a service for _The Lodges._ Speaking of, she was quite nervous in knowing that Veronica Lodge was in the same room as her at this very moment. It was only a matter of time until she knew she'd have to take another photo of the pretty raven haired girl.

"Excuse me !"

"Oh, my apologies." Betty automatically responded, as she looked up to find Cheryl Blossom hand in hand with Veronica Lodge.

"You..." Veronica's eyes lit up at the sight of the mysterious photographer, now standing in front of her - a smile creeping up on Veronic's face. She had her blonde locks down in flowing golden waves, accentuating her baby blues that were no longer framed by her glasses. Veronica let go of Cheryl's hand and extended it to 'Lili.' "Veronica Lodge."

"I know." Betty said, before her eyes widened by her rudeness, "I mean, of course !" The blonde rambled, as she took the soft hand of Veronica's into her own. "Elizabeth Cooper, but you can call me Betty."

"Cheryl Blossom, but you already know that." The redhead interjected.

"Betty." Veronica tested the name for the first time, "a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." The socialite attempted to flirt, earning a snort from Cheryl.

"Well, _Betty_. Can we please get a photo ?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure." The blonde rose the camera to her face as the two girls posed for a quick shot.

"Thanks, well then... I'm going to get a drink. Nice meeting you Betty." The redhead excused herself, as she left the two alone before looking back at Veronica and throwing her a wink.

"I did not expect to find you here." Veronica chuckled.

"Well, I was assigned to take photos for an event. I just didn't think it'd be for Mr Lodge's grand opening party." Betty explained.

"So you work for Kevin Keller ? He's my favourite photographer. At least, until now." Veronica winked, as Betty couldn't help but laugh at the girl's attempts to flirt - but found it endearing.

As the night progressed, Betty did her job and snapped photos of the party and the Lodges (when requested of course) while Veronica stayed by her side, admiring Betty at work and refusing to socialise with people who didn't intrigue her as much as Betty did; sparking conversation as they walked around until Betty snapped a quick photo from time to time.

"Are you sure you want to... watch me take photos ?" Betty laughed, as she quickly adjusted the camera's setting. "It is your party."

"My father's actually. And I can have another one. It's fine, Betty I can multitask." Veronica grew a liking to the girl, and faster than she thought she would. The two girls spent the rest of the night getting to know each other, as the party grew to an end - they found themselves outside the balcony of Veronica's room.

"This place is massive." Betty awed, her camera now slung around her neck as her chin rested in her hand with her body pressed against the rails - admiring the night life of the city of New York. Veronica stood beside her smiling, as she looked at the world below her.

"There's so much to see; yet I feel like I haven't experienced anything."

"That's why I take photos. As cliche as it sounds, you can truly capture the moments. Freeze the thoughts or emotions of someone in one single picture." The blonde replies.

"Have you always wanted to do photography ?"

"No, I actually wanted to be a journalist. I guess I found a passion for photography." Betty sighed, letting the night air blow in her hair. "And you ?"

"Me ? What about me ?"

"I don't know, have you always wanted to be a socialite ?"

"I hardly call that a profession." Veronica truthfully replies, "No, the truth is that I don't know what I want, because it's always handed to me on a silver platter."

"I guess, you can only know what you want if it's not handed to you so freely." Betty said, now facing Veronica who turns to face the blonde. "You'll know what you want if its hard to come by." She speaks softly, making Veronica come closer to hear the photographer more clearly. "If its something you're trying to get." Betty whispers. "Do you know what you want ?"

Veronica can only nod, her eyes flickering between Betty's and her soft pink lips. Betty smiles softly, almost teasing the shorter girl as she asks: "Tell me, what you want Veronica."

"You." Veronica whispers before she leans into Betty's welcoming lips as Betty captures Veronica's knowing her dark purple lipstick will leave a mark. Veronica's hands gently cup Betty's face, deepening the kiss as Betty responds more eagerly as her hands meet the Veronica's waist.

"Ronnie, it's time to- oh."

The two pull apart, flustered and red to the cheeks to find an embarrassed Hermione clearing her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but Veronica it's time to say goodbye to the Blossoms."

"Right. I'll be right down." Hermione only nods and gives a knowing smile to her daughter as she leaves the two alone once again.

Betty, smiling awkwardly with red cheeks (and purple lips) can only laugh. "I'm sor-" her apology was interrupted by Veronica's lips.

"Don't be." Veronica smiles, pulling away. "I have to go. Are you coming down ?"

"I'll stay here for a bit. I'll be down in a minute."

Veronica smiles as she goes downstairs to find Cheryl and her parents, and says goodbye to them as well as her other guests before quickly returning back to the balcony to find it empty. Disheartened to Betty's disappearance, she walks to the balcony to find a small paper aeroplane stuck to the railing of the balcony. Curiously, she opens the plane.

 _Look down_

Looking over the balcony, there stood Betty smiling up at her before she brings the camera up to her face and snaps a photo of the girl above. Veronica rolls her eyes playfully as Betty blows her a kiss, before she steps into the yellow taxi; leaving Veronica to be seeing stars.


End file.
